


Remembering You

by Zsazsette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsazsette/pseuds/Zsazsette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Regina suffers from the price she had to pay for Rumple's love charm, Emma isn't feeling well at all. She has flashbacks of something she would never consider in her whole life - intimate moments with Regina ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is the sequel to "The missing ingredient" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3817852/chapters/8511178), since most reviewers said they aren't happy with the ending. I hope this makes up for it :)  
> Feedback is always welcome! Feel free to post a review if you'd like :)

**Chapter I - Flashbacks**

 

It has been a long, exhausting day for Emma. In the evening, she decides to treat herself to a nice burger, so she takes a seat in Granny's diner. Ruby walks right up to her.

"Hey Emma, here you go," Ruby says, handing Emma the menu.

"It's alright, don't need it," Emma replies. "Just give me a burger and a coke please."

"Will do," Ruby says before she sits down next to Emma. "Is everything okay? You like kind of ... worried."

Emma sighs. "Everything is fine. I'm just terribly tired and hungry."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks. "You know, if there's anything you wanna talk about, I'm always here for you." She puts her arm around Emma. "I can clearly see that there's something bothering you, dear. Go ahead and tell me!"

"Ruby, I'm serious. Please!" Emma takes Ruby's arm off of her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll get you the burger then." Ruby gets up and makes her way to the kitchen.

Emma can't help but feeling different. Something is wrong with her, that she knows, but she just can't figure out what it might be. Maybe she is experiencing some sort of serious illness .... Or maybe it is just the flu. Whatever it is, Emma hopes it will soon be over.

Suddenly, Emma feels as if her heart will stop beating any minute. When she turns her head to the Diner's door, she sees Regina coming inside - that strict look upon her face like always, but somehow Emma feels as if something is different about her today, which causes Emma to be unable to stop staring and the attractive major. Emma can't tell what it is about Regina that makes her look at the brunette from head to toe. Is it her adorable, tight dress that exposes her incredibly beautiful legs as well as a nice insight on her upper body? Or is it her beautiful face with those stunning brown eyes and the full, sensual red lips?

When Regina sees Emma, she sinks her head and walks straight past her without saying a word, avoiding to look into Emma's eyes.

"I'll just have a coffee to go," Regina tells Ruby. Without really wanting it, she turns her head around to the table where Emma is sitting. Shortly, the two women's eyes meet for a brief second. While Emma remains looking at Regina, the brunette quickly turns her head away. Too painful is the memory of the most passionate night in her life which she has spent with Emma a month ago, but unfortunately Emma doesn't recall that this ever happened.

"Alright, I'll prepare your coffee," Ruby says while starting the coffee machine. She can't help but noticing that something is different about the major today.

"Is everything okay, Madame Major?" Ruby asks Regina.

Regina tries to avoid the sad look upon her face. "I don't think that's any of your business. Now, take care of my coffee!." She tries to be as cold and condescending towards Ruby like she usually is.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. You weren't the first one today that came in here looking kind of ... weird. Emma over there. She seems to have had a really bad day today. No hello, no small talk. Nothing. Oh well, why do I tell you? You don't care, anyway." Ruby puts the lid upon Regina's coffee to go. "Your coffee," she says, handing the cup to Regina. But Regina doesn't react. Her eyes are still stuck to Emma, who just stares into space. What could it be that has gotten Emma so upset? It is obvious that something is bothering the blonde, who is usually full of joy and would never refuse some small talk with her good friend Ruby.

"Regina," Ruby says. "Your coffee!"

Regina turns to Ruby and grabs her coffee. Without a word, she walks toward the door. With her hand already on the door handle, she takes a deep breath. Shall she really just walk through that door, or shall she take the chance and ask Emma what's wrong with her? Maybe that would be the chance to get in touch with her again. Maybe it would be the chance to be close again to the woman she had so deeply fallen in love with, during just one night.

While closing her eyes, Regina recalls the day that has changed everything in her life. The day she has asked Rumple to help her with a love charm that has accidentally made Emma fall in love with Regina. The day that Emma has persuaded Regina to spend the evening with her, which has ended with the two women spending a night full of love and passion. But Regina can also very well recall the morning after. The morning Emma was unable to recall anything that has happened. The morning Emma accused her of having done something to Emma against her will. The morning Regina has finally decided to lie to Emma instead of telling her the truth, because Regina has known that Emma would never believe her. All just because Rumple has casted a counter spell that made Emma fall out of love with Regina and forget everything that has happened.  
  
Ever since then, a whole month has passed. A month without Emma and Regina even speaking one word with each other. Regina has tried to avoid meeting Emma whenever it was possible in order to keep her heart from breaking even more. Still today it hurts so much to see Emma without being able to touch her soft skin, her silky long hair and smell her captivating scent. Is Regina ready to face Emma, without losing her own face?

Regina takes another deep breath. She is sure, it is now or never. She turns around and makes her way to Emma's table. "Miss Swan," she says. "I heard you are feeling somewhat unwell today."

Emma looks up to Regina. She wonders if that is a tear she sees in Regina's eye. "Well, Madame Major, first of all I think it's none of your business whether I am doing good or not. And second, I think you are not doing so well yourself, so why bother about me?"

Regina shrugs. She fells like a kid, being caught while stealing a piece of candy. "I was just wondering," she replies. "I guess I'll go then." She turns around to make her way towards the door.

"You know, it might sound strange, but somehow I feel like we're having a connection," Emma says, which causes Regina to stop.

"Yes, of course we do. Henry."

"That's not what I mean." Emma shakes her head.

Regina turns around, so she can look at Emma. "Then what is it?"

Emma frowns. "I know this sounds weird and it seems so awkward to me, but in some strange, odd way we're connected. I felt horrible today. I didn't know why. I had a terrible day, loads to do, loads of weird cases. So I thought a burger would make it all good. But it didn't need a burger. It was you. In the moment you came through that door ten minutes ago, something happened. I can't tell you exactly what this is, it's just some weird feeling. Almost a good feeling."

Regina can't help but smile. She doesn't know what to say. Actually, she would really love to fling her arms around the woman she loves so much and give her a passionate kiss on her adorable lips. But while Regina is still figuring what to do, Emma destroys this very moment.

"Oh well, just don't care about my slipslop, please," Emma says. "It's been a long, horrible day and I'm just terribly exhausted and starving. Just forget what I said."

Regina's Smile disappears. "I know days like that," she says to Emma. "I've had a lot of those recently. Good night, Miss Swan". She turns around to finally walk out of the Diner, feeling lost, unloved and lonely.

Still waiting for her burger, Emma thinks about what has just happened with Regina. She was almost going to tell her the truth - that in the moment Regina walked into the Diner, pictures have come up in her mind. Pictures of Regina and her, sitting on the sofa, drinking wine. Pictures of her handing a box of chocolates to the attractive brunette. Pictures of Regina and her lying next to each other, naked, Emma's hands and lips being where she never thought they would possibly ever go .... 


	2. A Kiss that changes everything

**Chapter II - A kiss that changes everything**

 

 

The sun shines into Mary Margaret's apartment and gets her to wake up. Yawning, she stretches herself and then gets up, making her way to the kitchen in order to make herself a cup of coffee. She is very surprised to see Emma already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Mary Margaret says to her roommate. "Why are you up so early?"

"Morning," Emma replies. "I couldn't sleep at all."

"That's exactly what you look like. What is it that has been keeping you from sleeping?" Mary Margaret pours some coffee that Emma already has prepared into a cup and sits down opposite her blonde friend. "You know, you can tell me everything. I'm your friend."

"Well, if Henry's right, you'd even be my mother," Emma says, laughing. But only a few seconds later her laughter fades and she is silent, almost worried.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asks, fearing that Emma might have a serious problem.

Emma keeps stirring the coffee in her cup again and again.

"Don't be nervous," Mary Margaret says, gripping Emma's hand. "It's alright. I'm here for you, whatever it is."

Emma shakes her head. "You'll probably think I'm crazy," she starts, determined to let Mary Margaret know what's going on, "but I keep having strange thoughts about Regina. I don't know why, but yesterday when I saw her at Granny's, I somehow was longing to be close to her. I had pictures in my head... Her and me kissing, lying next to each other. Mary Margaret, don't call me a fool, but it was as if I had experienced that myself. It all seemed so real, and Regina seemed so familiar to me." Emma sinks her head, as if she was ashamed. "Last night she was in my head all the time. I couldn't stop thinking about her, as if I was some teenager who has a huge crush on the cutest guy at school. The most crazy thing about all this is that I seem to remember things I never knew before, like that Regina loves port wine, grapes and caramel chocolates. How could I possibly know that if we never talked about anything else than Henry?"

Mary Margaret doesn't know what to say or how to react.

"That probably all sounds silly and I don't know why I'm even telling you about this. I'm sorry." A tear is running down Emma's cheek.

"There's no need to be sorry," Mary Margaret says. She gets up from her seat opposite Emma, moves behind her and puts her arms around her. "Like I told you, you can tell me everything and I'm always there for you. That's what friends ... or mothers are for." She wipes away Emma's tear.

"Thanks," Emma says, forcing herself to smile.

Mary Margaret doesn't really know how to put the question she has in mind. "So you ... you think you might be... in love with our Madam Major?"

Emma glances at her coffee cup. "I wish I knew. You know, the strange thing is that yesterday at Granny's I had the feeling that Regina isn't acting like she usually does, too. She looked as if there was something bothering her and she was all nice to me."

"Well, I'm not good at giving advice," Mary Margaret says, "especially since this is is a quite uncommon situation."

"Yeah, I know," Emma requites. "But what would you do if you were me? Just live with the thoughts and hope that they go away?"

"Probably," Mary Margaret says. "At least that would be my preferred option. The other one would be to talk to Regina. Ask her if there has been anything between you two. Maybe there's something you need to talk about which will salve your conscience."

Emma considers Mary Margaret's advice. Maybe it would be the best to talk to Regina about this. Maybe a clarifying conversation would help her to get these crazy thoughts and flashbacks out of her head, but on the other hand Emma fears that things between her and Regina might never be the same again after that. Fearing that the major might make a huge fool of Emma, she decides not to talk to her about it, but keep her thoughts to herself.

Three weeks have passed since Emma has told Mary Margaret about her strange thoughts and flashbacks dealing with Storybrooke's attractive major. Three weeks, in which nothing has changed. There seems to be nothing Emma can do against the pictures of her and Regina which simply come up in her mind. No matter how much she wishes for them to disappear and never come back again, they always do. Emma tries to avoid seeing Regina whenever she can, although she has noticed in the past few weeks that this was getting harder and harder. Regina has been as talkative as never before - a chat about the weather here, a talk about the latest happenings in Storybrooke there. Whenever there has been a chance for her to get in touch with the blonde, she has tried to do so.

"Is Henry ready? We have to hurry, the movie starts in thirty minutes," Emma tells Regina. The two women are standing in front of Regina's house.

"He'll be ready any second," Regina says. "A lovely day today, isn't it?"

Here we go again, Emma thinks to herself. A chat about the weather. "Yeah, it is," she replies. "A perfect day for spending some time outside, taking a nice walk with a friend maybe. Eating some grapes, drinking a nice glass of port wine..."

Emma doesn't know what's wrong with her. She is more than surprised about herself, talking more than the necessary to Regina. She has a feeling that she needs to stop herself before she says something that she might regret.

"Henry! I'm waiting!" She yells through the open door.

"I'm sure you won't miss the movie, Miss Swan," Regina says, "and I think it's nice that we can have a chat every once in a while, isn't it?"

Emma looks at the attractive woman in front of her from head to toe. Regina's full, sensual lips seem to request Emma to kiss them. While closing her eyes for just a brief second, Emma sees her and Regina doing just that - kissing passionately, ruffling each other's hair, whispering words of arousal into each other's ear.

Emma opens her eyes to find herself again in front of Regina, who is wearing a tight black dress, a strap of her red bra to be seen on her neckline. The blonde struggles with herself what to do. "It's now or never", she says to herself, winding her arms around the major's hips.

"Miss Swan, what are you ..." Before Regina can even finish her sentence, Emma presses her lips on Regina's. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before Emma lets go off Regina already. The two women look at each other, at first shocked, but then both start to smile.

"Why so shy, Miss Swan?" Regina says, putting her hands on Emma's cheeks, kissing her passionately.


	3. True Love's Kiss

**Chapter III - True Love's Kiss**

 

Feeling Regina's sensual lips upon hers, Emma feels as if she never wants to make this end - and obviously, so does Regina. But suddenly, Emma takes a step back and frees herself from Regina's hands.

"Henry will be here any minute," Emma says, fixing the strap of Regina's bra so that it cannot be seen anymore. "I wouldn't want him to see ... us." She looks as if she feels terribly sorry for saying this, and in a way, she is. Emma would have never imagined that it could feel so good to kiss Regina.

"It's alright," Regina says, touching her lips with her fingertips. It has been two months since the two women have spent their first night together, and ever since then Regina has been longing to be with the Sheriff again.

Henry comes rushing down the stairs. "I'm sorry," he says, "didn't find my scarf."

Emma pets over Henry's hair. "No problem," she tells him, "your mom and I had a great chat while we were waiting for you." She smiles at Regina. "I hope we can continue our chat later on tonight."

Regina smiles back, "With pleasure."

Emma and Henry get in the yellow bug. Regina watches them as they drive away, her thoughts still stuck to the kiss that has changed everything between the two women.

* * *

 

Waiting for Emma to return gets Regina terribly nervous. How long can a movie possibly be, she asks herself while walking nervously up and down in her garden, when suddenly Rumple walks by.

"Well, you look rather excited," he remarks.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Gold," Regina lets him know. "Mind your own!" She walks behind her apple tree and picks a few apples which she then puts in a basket.

"Actually, deary, it is my business. We had a deal, and I am pretty sure that this deal is the reason for your being so nervous. Does our pretty Swan finally recall what happened?" Rumple wants to know.

"Even if she does," Regina requites, "that has nothing to do with our deal, so it's nothing you should waste a thought about."

Rumple walks closer towards Regina. "You're wrong there. Maybe you remember that all magic comes with a price, and you did already pay a price for the magic I used in order to make Miss Swan forget what happened between the two of you."

"You don't have to remind me, I remember pretty well," Regina tells him. "Now, leave my property and mind your own business."

"My dearest Regina, I am afraid that our deal isn't fulfilled. Since the Swan remembers and now desires to be with her Queen, you didn't pay theexact price I wanted you to pay. I wanted to see you suffer!" Rumple hisses at the mayor.

Regina has to struggle with herself not to slap Rumple. "You don't know how much I paid for a spell I didn't want in the end! I went through two hard months of trying to cope with the thought that Emma would never recall what had happened between us and that I'd be alone forever, suffering from unrequited love. That was a feeling I never wanted to experience. And now you want to tell me our deal isn't fulfilled? I think it's more than fulfilled and it is about time that I get my happiness."

"I guess we'll see about that, deary. Watch out," and with those words Rumple grabs an apple out of Regina's basket and walks out of her garden.

* * *

 

Finally, Regina sees Emma's yellow bug stop in front of her house. A feeling of happiness rushes right through her. She would love to run to the door and embrace Emma before she can even say hello, but she knows that she can't do this in front of Henry. She cannot pass over Emma on this issue, she knows that the two women have to talk first about how they are going to let Henry know what they feel for each other. Regina tries to exercise herself in patience and waits until Henry flings the door open.

"Mom, I'm back home!" Henry runs straight into Regina's arms.

"Hey honey. How was the movie?" Regina wants to know.

"It was awesome!" the boy tells his mom. "It was so funny, beautiful and exiting at the same time! You know, there was this evil fairy. Well, actually she was a good one, but she turned evil when she found out the king betrayed her, so she casted a sleeping curse on the king's daughter. So when the king's daughter turned 16, she fell asleep and you know what mom? Only true love's kiss could save her."

Regina can't focus at all on what Henry is saying, because all she can think of is how marvelous Emma looks. She can't take her eyes off the stunning blonde woman in her red leather jacket, standing behind her beloved son. Her thoughts wander to possible things that might happen once the two women are alone. Would they spend the first night together which they would both remember forever? Or would Emma rather like to take it slow and leave after a glass of wine and a good-night-kiss?

Henry is still telling his mom about the movie, but he realizes that Regina isn't listening to him at all. "And, you know, true love's kiss doesn't exist so the sleeping beauty never woke up again."

Regina tries to concentrate on Henry, although she doesn't recall a word of what he has just said. "That sounds ... wonderful, honey, such a happy ending!"

"Yeah, well, whatever. Good night, mom," he says and gives his mom a kiss on the cheek before he rushes up the stairs.

Emma approaches Regina and closes the front door behind her. "So you really think that was a happy ending?"

"Yes... of course," Regina says.

"You have no idea what Henry was talking about, right? I saw you staring at me all the time." Emma puts her right hand on Regina's cheek. "The movie was about true love's kiss. About the powers this kiss has." Gently, she pets the brunette's cheek before she lets her hand run through her soft hair. "Now, do you believe in that?"

Regina closes her eyes. "Yes, Swan," she moans as she waits for the blonde to kiss her.

"I experienced true love's kiss today," Emma aspirates. "It made me remember what has happened between you and me. And I want to experience it again and again." Emma kisses Regina smoothly on her full, red lips. Both women feel like they are floating on a sea of love. Regina doesn't want to stop, she has been waiting such a long time for Emma to finally be hers - but Emma takes her lips off of Regina's.

"For today, this was out good-night-kiss," the blonde explains. "And it was a wonderful one. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Regina blushes. "Yes, I'd love to." She giggles briefly. "So ... this will be a real ... date?"

"Yes," Emma replies. "A real date. I'm asking the hottest chick in town out!" The two women look at each other, smiling shyly, but happily.

"Good night, beautiful," Emma says and gives her crush a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," Regina replies as Emma turns around and walks away. She doesn't want to close the door just yet so she can watch the pretty blonde with her perfect booty in those tight jeans walk up to her bug, get in and drive away.

* * *

 

Lying in bed, Regina tries to get some sleep, but she just won't manage to find rest. So many thoughts are wandering through her head. She is very excited about the date with the woman of her desires and she wonders what to wear. Would the two women find enough topics to talk about, or might Emma find her boring? What would Emma be wearing? Actually, Regina can't get enough of Emma's slim figure in tight jeans, but on the other hand Regina would love to see her crush in a romantic dress. While picturing the beautiful Emma, Regina manages to close her eyes and almost fall asleep - until she suddenly recalls Rumple's words... "Watch out!" she hears him say, again and again ...

 


	4. The right Price

**Chapter IV - The right Price**

 

Regina rushes to the door quickly when the bell rings. This must be her, she mumbles to herself. One last glance in the mirror before she pushes down the door handle.

"Hey, beautiful," Emma says while handing Regina a bouquet of red roses.

Regina smells intensely at the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you, gorgeous." She smiles all over her face.

"So, Henry is at a friend's place?" Emma asks.

"Yes, he is," Regina replies. "And he won't be home until bedtime. So, we've got plenty of time for our first date."

Emma approaches her attractive crush and kisses her briefly and playfully on her lips. "Can't wait to show off in front of my classmates tomorrow. The hottest chick in town is going on a date with me!" Both women laugh.

"Just one thing before we leave," Regina suddenly interrupts. "What about Henry? Do we tell him ... about us?"

"We should, shouldn't we?" Emma responds. "I mean, he knows he has two moms, anyway. And he's old enough to know that true love doesn't only exist between a man and woman, but also between same-gender couples. He'll understand, I'm sure."

"You're probably right," Regina requites. "And what about ... the others?"

"The others?" Emma wants to know.

"Yeah, you know ... The other people in town. I mean, I'm the mayor and ..."

Emma doesn't give Regina the chance to finish her sentence. "I don't care about the others. All I care for is you and Henry." The two women smile at each other, followed by a long moment of silence.

"The flowers!" Regina suddenly exclaims. "I'll put them into the water before we leave."

"Alright, I'll wait at the bug," Emma calls while Regina already rushes away.

* * *

 

The evening goes very well for the two women. While having a delicious dinner at a fancy restaurant, they discover that they have a lot in common and neither one of them is bored or annoyed by the other. Everything works just as they have hoped it to do.

"I feel really comfortable around you," Regina tells her companion. "I just hope that this time, what we have will last."

Emma frowns. "Is there anything that makes you believe it couldn't last?"

The brunette sighs deeply. "Unfortunately, there is. But I'm afraid I can't tell you this right now. Well, at least not yet." In her mind, Regina reflects Rumples words, like she did all through the last night. "Watch out!" he said, implying that she still has to pay the price for his magic.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" Emma asks, frowning more deeply by now. "Is this your way of starting a relationship, with secrets? I hope not."

Regina shakes her head. "Of course not. I want to make this work for you and me. You're important to me and I've been waiting so long for all this to happen, so please don't think I don't mean to be honest with you."

"Regina, we both put a lot on the line to be here together like this. Against all odds, you and me started something like a relationship and ever since I've started to remember what happened between you and me two months ago, I've tried to avoid the thoughts of you being manipulative, evil or full of hatred, like everybody in this town says. I tried to believe that you are ... well, or at least that you can be honest, upright and loving. Now, on our first date you're already telling me that you're keeping a secret from me? I think you know pretty well what this will make me think of you."

The brunette sinks her head. Why can't life be easy... just once, she thinks to herself. But she knows, she has no chance. The only way to get this right with Emma would be to tell her the would story. The story of Henry's being right about the fairy tale characters. The story about Regina's being the Evil Queen who has casted a curse that caused all fairy tale characters to be trapped in Storybrooke. But what would Emma think of this? She would likely think that Regina is nuts, out of her mind. She can't tell Emma the truth, at least not yet. The price for inducting Emma into what has happened 28 years ago would be too high.

Regina shakes her head. "I'm sorry Emma. I can't tell you what it is." She takes the blonde woman's hands into hers. "All I can do is ask you to believe me. I truly care about you. I have strong feelings for you and I really want us to be together. And therefore, I will do anything to avoid that something or someone will ever get between us."

Regina sees the disbelief in Emma's eyes. "Believe me, Emma. That's all I'm asking. I mean it."

Despite her head's telling her to just get up and walk out of the restaurant, Emma replies, "I do."

A big sigh of relief comes from Regina's mouth. "Thank you," she says to Emma, leading the blonde's hands to her lips, kissing them. "I promise you, I won't disappoint you."

* * *

 

After having put Henry to sleep with a good-night-kiss, Regina returns to Emma who has been waiting in the living room.

"So, when are we going to tell him?" Emma asks her girlfriend.

"Tomorrow after school," Regina replies.

"How about we pick him up from the bus together, treat him to a nice cup of ice cream and then tell him the happy news?" Emma suggests.

"Sounds perfect to me," Regina says. In her mind, she tries to figure out how to ask Emma whether or not she'd like to stay the night. "Emma, I ... I..." she just doesn't know how to put it.

"What? Emma asks, smiling. "Ah, I see ... let me guess, it's probably been a while since you had a date and you wonder if I stay the night or if I'll leave."

Regina blushes. "How do you know?"

"Well, I guess we're simply meant to be," Emma lets Regina know. "I can read your mind, beautiful." She uses her right hand to wipe a wisp of Regina's hair out of her face. "Look, I like being around you and it's been a wonderful evening. But I really want to take this slow. I don't want us to fall head over heals and then end it before we've really gotten to know each other. I care for you, Regina ... let's take our time."

Regina can't help but feeling a little disappointed. "Alright," she finally agrees. "Then ...I'll accompany you to the door."

Emma gets up from the sofa. "I'll see you tomorrow in the afternoon, so we can pick up Henry from school." The two women walk towards the door, where they share an intense good-night-kiss.

* * *

 

Later that night, Regina has a hard time falling asleep, just like the night before. Again, her thoughts are with Rumple and his threat, and also with Emma and her being afraid of Regina keeping a secret from her. Regina wonders if her reaction was right. Was it the right choice to keep the truth from Emma about the things that have happened 28 years ago? Actually, Emma is right, you shouldn't start a relationship with secrets. But how would Emma react if she knew the truth?


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter V - The Truth**

In the early afternoon, Regina shows up at the Sheriff department. "We need to talk," she tells Emma.

"Well, hello dear, nice to see you," Emma says with a grin on her face. "What's wrong? Why the hurry? We've got plenty of time until the school bus arrives."

"I know that," Regina explains. "But we really need to talk. You might better want to sit down."

"I am not going to sit down until I've tasted those wonderful lips of yours," the Sheriff says playfully, stepping up to Regina and putting the brunette's hands into her own.

Regina speaks up, pushing Emma back slightly. "Emma, I'm not joking. This is serious. So sit down. Now!"

Emma's smile turns into a worried expression as she sits down on her chair. "Now you've seriously got me worried. What is it?"

The mayor takes a deep breath while sitting down opposite her girlfriend. "I have been thinking a lot about what has happened last night during dinner. And you're right, we shouldn't start this relationship with a secret. It certainly isn't easy for me, but I am determined to tell you the truth. I want you to listen to me, as ridiculous as whatever I am going to tell you now sounds, just listen to me until the very end."

"Alright," Emma agrees. "Now tell me."

Regina sighs. "Mr. Gold threatened me... or rather us. I'm afraid he wants to destroy our happiness."

"What makes you think that?" Emma wants to know.

With another deep breath, Regina starts telling Emma everything - starting with the fact that Henry is right about them all being fairytale characters, trapped in Storybrooke, moving on to the fact that Snow White and Prince Charming really are Emma's parents and that Regina is no one else than the Evil Queen, responsible for the fate of all those fairytale characters. Like they have agreed, Emma listens to everything Regina has to say without interrupting, although she wanted to scream What the hell all the time.

"Mr. Gold, he's Rumplestiltskin," Regina explains, "one of the most powerful wizards in this world. He helped me with a love charm I used. I felt lonely, I needed someone. And that someone, Emma, was you. At first, I wasn't happy with your falling in love me at all, and so I asked Gold to find a counterspell. He told me he couldn't do it since there was a missing ingredient he couldn't recall, so I asked him to keep on trying to recall it. And then, when I knew I wanted you, too ... He found the ingredient and casted the counterspell that made you forget about what had happened between us. You know, there is a saying - All magic comes with a price. Gold doesn't make any deals without charging a high price. His price for the spell was to make me suffer because I couldn't be with you. And now that you remember, he wants to charge another price from me ... or us. He said our deal isn't fulfilled."

Emma doesn't know what to say or do. Was Regina serious? Or was this just some hilarious story in order to make Emma turn away from Regina? With her mouth wide open, she just stares at Regina, trying to figure out how to react.

"It's okay if you need some time to come to terms with what I just told you," Regina says. "But I can assure you, it is the truth, and I promise you... no more secrets."

"So Henry was right," Emma whispers. "You are the Evil Queen. You are responsible for the misery of all inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. How could any person possibly be like that?"

"Emma, this is who I used to be, not who I am now. I've changed," Regina tries to calm the Sheriff down. "And that's not the problem just now. The problem is that Gold wants to tear us apart. That's what we need to focus on."

The blonde sobs loudly, tears running down her face. Regina tries to wash her tears away. "I can deal with him, I still got my magic, even here in Storybrooke. I just need you to believe in us, Emma."

"If you got magic, then why don't you simply let ... what did you say his name was? Rumplestiltskin? Just let him disappear, problem solved. Then you wouldn't have ever needed to tell me about all this and my picture of you would still be a good one." Emma gets up and kicks her chair back furiously.

"Because that wouldn't work. It's part of the deal that I make my payment. Killing off Gold wouldn't free me from having to make that payment, one way or another," Regina explains.

"So what is your plan?" Emma wants to know.

"If I only knew," Regina confesses. "First thing we need to do is to make some sort of proof for all this. We need to make a video that will show that you and I are together, so that we have proof for out relationship once that either you or I forget about it."

"I don't think that will do," Emma adds in. "Sure, a video will be proof, but it can't bring back the real feelings. There needs to be something we can do to avoid having to make that payment."

Regina sighs. "Well, Emma, there might be a way. We need to get away from here, out of Storybrooke. Rumple's magic can't affect us when we're anywhere else but in Storybrooke. The question is ... Are you ready to leave this town with me ... and Henry?"

It doesn't take Emma even a second to answer. "Yes!" she says loudly and flings her arms around Regina's neck. "Of course! I'm so happy we finally found each other, I'm not gonna let you go again! I must say, I'm having a hard time believing you about all this Enchanted-Forest-Fairytale-stuff, but Henry believes it, too, so I'll try my very best to accept this as your past."

Regina lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you! Now, let's go and get Henry."

* * *

 

"That was easier than I thought," Emma tells Regina as the both women walk along the road, each of them holding one of Henry's hands.

"Well, you both are my moms, anyway," Henry says, "and I'd rather have you be lovers or friends then if you'd hate each other."

The three of them smile happily while walking to Regina's house. When they arrive, Regina sends Henry to his bedroom to get his most beloved things.

"What about you, Emma, want to fetch anything of importance before we leave Stroybrooke?" Regina asks her girlfriend.

Emma smiles mildly. "No, Regina. All I need is right here." She kisses Regina softly on her cheek. "But where do we go? And how will we get there? Shall I get the bug to get us there?"

Henry walks down the stairs, his fairy tale book in his hands. "I'm ready."

Regina opens her arms and makes Henry stand on her left while her right arm is put around Emma. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," both her beloved ones reply.

"Alright then, Goodbye Storybrooke!" Regina closes her eyes. A purple cloud appears out of nowhere and magically takes the three of them away - to a place where the three of them could happily be together, without anyone ever threatening them. All is well.

~ The End ~


End file.
